


Sugar

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Series: Salt [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU S4, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Fuck Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: As requested, a sequel to Salt in which Abbie and Crane actually make it to the hotel for their romantic weekend.





	

  
By the time Abbie and Crane managed to kill the undine, send the Winchesters on their way, and check in to their hotel, it was well past three in the morning. Exhausted, cold, and generally annoyed at the world, they’d had barely enough energy to take a quick, not-remotely-sexy shower and slip Abbie’s silk pillowcase over the hotel linens before crashing.

Luckily, when Abbie wakes at quarter to ten to a huge, strong hand kneading her breast, it looks like the weekend is well on the way to redeeming itself. “Good morning to you, too, handsome,” she purrs, arching back against his long, lean body.

Morning wood. Score.

Crane nuzzles her ear. “Are you aware how radiantly your skin glows in the sun?”

“Magic,” she says, turning in his arms for a long, lazy kiss. She doesn’t even mind his morning breath. Lord, she’s got it bad. “What do you want to do today?”

“What do you propose?”

“Hmm.” Abbie winds her arms around him. “We could check out a museum or two.” She kisses him softly. “Or the New York Public Library. I know your dorky ass would be all over that.”

“Mmm,” Crane affirms against her lips.

“We could get lunch in Chinatown.” She kisses him again. “Or go to Central Park.” And again. “Or do all of the above.”

“An inspired itinerary,” Crane says, dropping his lips to her throat as his hand slides down to squeeze her ass. “Though I’m afraid at the moment I find myself more inclined to baser pursuits.”

Abbie grins. “Baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty,” she says, rolling onto her back as his lips continue lower, peppering her chest with kisses. She sighs, sinking her fingers into his hair as he draws a nipple into his mouth and sucks precisely hard enough to make her squirm. 

They haven’t been having sex long, only about a month, but already that big brain of his has compiled a vast catalogue of exactly how to have her soaked and begging for him in record time. He slips his fingers between her legs, stroking her clit in just the perfect way to make her toes curl.

Yeah, no. She will never take the eidetic memory for granted again.

He moves lower still, his beard tickling her as he scrapes his teeth over her ribs, kisses down her stomach, flicks his tongue into her navel, and Abbie pushes the covers back so she can watch as he finally ducks his head between her legs. She moans, tightening her grip on his hair as he swirls his tongue ever so lightly over her clit. 

It’s not enough.

It never is at first, because not only is her Colonial man surprisingly well-versed in eating pussy, he’s also the world’s biggest fucking tease about it.

“Crane,” she whines, her hips writhing helplessly against his face. “Has anyone ever told you what an _asshole_ you are?”

He chuckles, those big blue eyes glinting downright evilly as he parts her with his fingers and gives her one long lick from bottom to top. “Yes.” He slips those fingers inside, pumping slowly in and out in counterpoint to his licking and kissing, and she groans, letting her head fall back against the pillows. 

He slides one hand up her belly to pluck at a nipple as he sucks her clit _almost_ hard enough to push her over the edge.

She whimpers, her body taut as a bowstring. “ _Crane._ ” He curls his fingers just so and she arches off the bed, her eyes rolling back as hot tendrils of pleasure lick at her insides, bringing her so, so, _so_ close–but not close enough. “Crane, _please_.”

He slides his fingers out a ways, completely ignoring the sharp yank she gives his hair. “ _Really_ , Lieutenant,” he chides teasingly, giving her a series of little licks that makes her legs begin to shake. “We’ve an entire weekend to ourselves–to spend solely on carnal pleasures if we so choose–and you would have me _hurry_?”

Abbie gives his hair another tug. “Boy, don’t you sass me.”

He chuckles again, but has mercy, finger-fucking her with abandon as he licks and sucks her to an orgasm that has her biting down on her lip to keep from screaming.

She’s still panting, her eyes struggling to focus as he climbs back up her body, dropping kisses along his way until they’re face to face, his slim hips cradled between her thighs, his hard dick pressing against her. She wraps her legs around him, and he slides into her, both of them sighing at the still-new sensation of being joined in body as well as spirit; of, maybe for the first time in both their lives, truly making love.

“ _Crane_.”

“Abbie,” he echoes, nuzzling her cheek. “ _Oh_ , my only love.”

Warm, fuzzy, utterly saccharine emotion floods her, and she pulls him down for a kiss so he won’t catch her smiling like a loon. But it’s too late, and he’s wearing an equally dopey smile, and it’s such an awkward, terrible kiss, but God, she loves him _so damn much_.

And his dick’s pretty good, too. She moans softly, pleasure mounting inside her again as he angles himself to hit that perfect spot with each thrust.

Crane, who apparently still hasn’t caught on to the concept of a hotel, is moaning a good deal _less_ softly.

“Baby, what’ll the neighbors think?” Abbie teases, raking her nails through his chest hair.

Crane seizes her lips, and this time it’s _far_ from awkward. “If you think I truly care who knows that I’ve a goddess in my bed,” he says breathlessly, “then you are completely mad.”

A girl can’t really argue with that, she decides as he picks up his pace until they’re both gasping, the headboard pounding against the wall with each thrust, and they’re _so_ getting noise complaints after this, but she doesn’t care because she’s coming, and so is he, and how is it even possible that either of them is allowed to have something that brings them as much pure, unadulterated joy as this love?

They lay there for a long while, still joined, holding each other close as they trade lazy kisses and caresses. Then Crane chuckles, nipping her earlobe. “Returning to our schedule of activities…”

“Room service, then round two?”

“Inspired, indeed.”


End file.
